casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophita
Sophita '(ソフィータ, ''Sofīta) is a humanoid Robot who believed that fighting was the only way to feel alive, until she met Casshern. Physical Appearance Sophita appears to be a tall girl with large, spiky pink hair, dark skin and forest green eyes. She wears a gold, sleeveless, open shirt with a matching skirt and a tan undershirt matching with her necklace. Personality Sophita is quite the innocent girl in the fact that she is clueless to everything around her. She has no real emotions besides her drive to fight and kill. She expresses her love to fight by bringing early ruin to her victims, but she is not quite evil as she is lost and twisted by the ruined planet. Her life revolves around fighting and it is the only thing she cares about, until Casshern, everyone whom she had met she wished to fight to the death with, normally coming out on top with no remorse for the other.The Angel of Ruin It can be inferred that she is rushing to an early ruin so she can die doing what she loves. Casshern Sins A girl walks the planet as one of the few people who are satisfied with their lives, because this girl is Sophita, the Angel of Ruin. Sophita only wishes to fight and slay her enemies, as it gives her a burning passion in her heart that she adores. While Sophita patrols her normal battle grounds slaying everyone she comes into, she runs into her usual rival who she decides not to battle, but then she meets someone new... someone different.The Angel of Ruin It is a man who has not experienced Ruin, much like Sophita herself, she takes in interest him only wishing fight and even goes as far as to killing anyone who wishes to battle him. Even after trailing and persisting this man to fight to the death, he refuses and leaves Sophita. Disappointed, Sophita decides to battle her rival but is nearly defeated until Casshern is able to make him stop and walk away from violence.The Angel of Ruin Sophita learns that this man is immortal and she is excited because she could fight him forever and goes to the point where she falls in love with this man. She finds the only way to express this love is by attacking him until she realizes there is no fire in heart when she battles him, instead only sadness. Sophita finally experiences the truth of the world and for the first time, asks her opponents name, his name was Casshern.The Angel of Ruin Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Sophita is a very capable fighter, she is easily able to dispatch numbers of powerful bandits with ease.The Angel of Ruin She is a master of swordsmanship with her longsword and moves very quickly, unleashing lethal blows with every swipe. *'Master Swordsman': Sophita always battles using her longsword, it is a lengthy blade that allows Sophita both power and reach. Sophita skillfully utilizes this to cut down a number of Robots more then twice her own size. The Angel of Ruin Notes *Sophita's aspect of morality is "Love" Appearances ''Casshern Sins 4 .The Angel of Ruin'' References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character